<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now We're Ex-Wives by Belle_Schuyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707551">Now We're Ex-Wives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler'>Belle_Schuyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Origin Story, Prequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Parr dies in 1548 and wakes up again one morning in modern day. She's not the only one.<br/>*This is what I think happened in the Six-verse to result in the creation of the show!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr &amp; Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the show, to the histo-remix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine Parr awoke to the strange sensation of being out of time. But wait, that isn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>No, it’s Saturday. It's her day off, so there’s nothing that she could be late for. She’s in bed in the apartment that she shares with her husband, Thomas. Somehow, this doesn’t feel right either.</p><p> </p><p>She sits up, unable to shake the feeling of having been somewhere very different, very recently. In her mind, she runs through the things she knows to be true:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My name is Catherine Parr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am the Queen of England, the sixth wife of King Henry VIII.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What? No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My name is Catherine Parr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am an English professor at my local college. An author, a wife, and a mother.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A mother? Yes, she distinctly remembers her child, a little girl. She remembers a cry, growing fainter and fainter as her consciousness faded. That was the last thing she heard before she woke up this very morning.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet carried her throughout the apartment, scuffing on the fluffy rugs covering the cool hardwood floors. They bring her to another room, painted a lovely pastel pink. There, underneath a long window, was a small wooden crib. And in that crib was…</p><p> </p><p>“Mary.” The name escaped from her lips as a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama!”</p><p> </p><p>The little dark-eyed girl in the crib reached out to her. Catherine picked her up, her eyes burning with tears and her heart at risk of beating out of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. This is Mary Parr, her daughter. Catherine died giving birth to her, only for Mary to follow two years later.</p><p> </p><p>But obviously not. Here they both were, clearly alive. If she had to guess, Mary looked to be about two and a half.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine brought her closer to her chest, as Mary looked to grab a lock of her mother’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my darling.” She whispered into the baby’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine walked around the room in a daze, bouncing Mary on her hip as she cooed contentedly. Suddenly, she noticed a small piece of paper stuck in the corner of the nursery mirror. Unfolding it revealed a list of names and contact info for the following people:</p><p> </p><p>Catherine “Catalina” Aragon</p><p> </p><p>Anne Boleyn</p><p> </p><p>Jane Seymour</p><p> </p><p>Anna Cleves</p><p> </p><p>Katherine “Kitty” Howard</p><p> </p><p>It was signed by “Marlow and Moss”, names that were completely foreign to her. But the others, she couldn’t help but think she’d heard them before. Maybe in a history book somewhere? Or perhaps they were listed off by one of her ladies in waiting?</p><p> </p><p><em>No. </em>She told herself sternly. <em>I have some weird dream about being the Queen of England, and here I am believing it.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Still, these names might prove to be important. She slipped the note into her pocket with the intent of looking them up later.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>That evening, she sat at the dinner table across from her husband, Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” He said from behind a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think about reincarnation?”</p><p> </p><p>“I – don’t know. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking about it lately, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wishful thinking, I suppose. We like to think there’s something waiting for us after all of this, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but – I guess none of us can say for certain until it happens, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. But why are you worried? Are you feeling alright?”</p><p><br/>
“I’m fine, just – trying to make conversation. Forget I even brought it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>As Thomas slept beside her, Catherine sat awake at her computer, looking up the names on the strange note. Here is what she found:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Catherine of Aragon – First wife of King Henry VIII, ‘Divorced’</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>How strange. Surely a coincidence, right? She kept searching.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Catalina Aragon – A nun, famous for her contributions to contemporary gospel music.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Somehow, this search entry seemed to be the Aragon that the note was referring to. Onto the next one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anne Boleyn – Second wife of King Henry VIII, ‘Beheaded’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anne Boleyn – Founder of Shakesy-P record label</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe King Henry VIII is some sort of key in all of this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jane Seymour – Third wife of King Henry VIII, ‘Died’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When she hears the name Henry, all she can think about is that rebound guy she dated when her and Thomas were on a break all those years ago.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jane Seymour – Singer, matriarch of the family band The Royal-ing Stones</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>How quaint.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anne of Cleves - Fourth wife of King Henry VIII, ‘Divorced’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Surely there was more to these women than their husband?  </em>Catherine thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anna Cleves – One of the world’s wealthiest performing artists. Currently retired in a penthouse in Richmond, England.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Must be nice. </em>One more to go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Katherine Howard – Fifth wife of King Henry VIII, ‘Beheaded’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Was she really only nineteen? What a shame.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kitty Howard – Winner of the first <em>Universe’s Got Talent</em> competition. Pop artist considered a musical prodigy. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At this point, Catherine’s hunch was all but proven. But just to be sure, she searched one more name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Catherine Parr – Sixth wife of King Henry VIII, ‘Survived’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And there it was. As strange as it still sounded to her, there was little reason to doubt it now.</p><p> </p><p>In another life, she had the same husband as five other unfortunate women.</p><p> </p><p>She is the reincarnated version of Queen Catherine Parr.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the kudos + nice comments on my first ever Six fic earlier today! </p><p>I'd like this to eventually be a six part story (ha, see what I did there?) explaining how the queens came together in their canon to create the show of Six! I hope you're as excited to read it as I am to write it, I think it's going to end up being really interesting :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You want a queen bee? Well, there’s half a dozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine spent the rest of the night finding out more about the other wives. They were all incredibly talented in their own rights, and she found herself bobbing her head to their songs as they played through her earbuds. Finally, exhaustion took over and she put her computer up for the night. As she brought the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, one thought raced through her brain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I have to meet these women.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that she did. Over the next two weeks, she called and emailed and was somehow able to get in contact with all five of the queens. (Who were all surprisingly prompt in replying.) Finally, they arranged to meet up at Anne Boleyn’s recording studio next week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What exactly they would talk about, Catherine had no idea. But she figured it was a step closer to figuring out why she had come back, and what her connection was to the other five. Because, like it or not, she had the feeling that their fates were all delicately intertwined.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The week came and went, and soon Catherine found herself kissing Thomas and Mary goodbye before boarding a plane to Shakesy-P Recording Studio. When she arrived, she was shocked to discover that she was the last one. There, sitting at a round table in an awkward silence and gazing at her expectantly as she entered, was Catalina, Anne, Jane, Anna, and Kitty.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, hi.” Catherine said meekly as she took a seat. “Thank you all for coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some of the girls nodded, others made a mumbled noise of agreement, and Kitty sat staring sadly at the floor with her arms crossed around her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine cleared her throat before trying again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I hate to go into teacher mode. But, then again, I am an English professor, so...Do we want to go around the room and say a few things about ourselves?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room stayed silent as they all looked expectantly at each other. All except for Anna, who shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll start. Um, I’m Catherine, but you can call me Cathy. Like I said, I teach English. I have a husband, Thomas, and a daughter, Mary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s my daughter’s name too.” Catalina offered with a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? How old is she?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“14.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s close to the same age as my Edward.” Jane said. “He’s 12.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I can go next.” Catalina offered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m Catalina. I’m a nun, I also write and perform gospel music. And I’m a single mom to my daughter, Mary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, if you’re a nun, how do you have a kid?” Anne asked. “Aren’t nuns supposed to be chaste or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catalina seemed to withhold a sigh of annoyance before responding. “Yes. I had her before I took my vows, obviously. Her dad wanted to get married, but seeing that he was a cheating scumbag, I said no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good for you.” Anne said with a knowing tilt of her head. “Sounds like my ex.” Her cheeks went red when she noticed everyone was expecting her to introduce herself next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, hi everyone. I’m Anne. I own the studio that we’re using today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for that, by the way.” Catherine interjected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no problem. Um, I’m a mom as well, to thirteen-year-old Elizabeth. Jane, did you...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I’ll go. Hi, I’m Jane. I’m a mom of four. Before the kids, I toured a little bit with my own music. But now that I have them, we write and perform together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s sweet.” Anna said, twirling the straw of her drink. “I guess it’s my turn now. I’m Anna, I used to tour with my band. We did alright for a while, but now I’m mostly retired. I write and perform a few things on my own, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kitty, did you want to say something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up shyly before finally uncrossing her arms and relaxing her shoulders, taking a deep breath before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, hi. I’m Kitty. If I’m being honest, I’m a little uncomfortable being here. I think I’m the youngest one by a pretty wide margin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re still happy you’re here, Kitty.” Catherine said, internally scolding herself for bringing out her teacher voice again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I think there’s a reason it was so easy for you all to agree to meet up. It’s going to sound ridiculous no matter who says it, so I’ll just do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She steeled herself and tried to avoid looking any of the others too closely in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did anyone else wake up about three weeks ago, and have the strangest feeling that - that they’re the reincarnation of one of Henry VIII’s wives?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked around the room, expecting them to burst out laughing at her. Instead, they all looked at each other before enthusiastically expressing their agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Kitty exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I was the only one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I thought I was crazy, and then I got Cathy’s email and then...I thought maybe I was right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That maybe, you weren’t alone in the world?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m - glad we’re all in agreement.” Catherine said, positively floored.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should do something about this.” Cleves proposed. “I mean, clearly we were all brought back for a reason. And we were all able to find each other. That’s great, really! But - now what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should do an album!” Boleyn exclaimed, nearly slamming her hands on the table in excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others buzzed with agreement, but Catherine leaned back in her chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know guys, I don’t really have any musical talent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you’re an English teacher, right? So you can write?” Seymour said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, a little. And I can play a little piano, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seymour reached across the table and squeezed her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s more than enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This calls for champagne!” Anne called, standing up and going towards the refreshment station. She poured six flutes and passed them out to everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To the newest, hottest girl group in town!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what should we call ourselves?” Aragon asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Queens?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Ex-Wives?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, I like that one.” Kitty said with a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, that has more of a song vibe than a band name vibe.” Cleves replied, scrunching her face in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about...Six?” Catherine proposed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all looked at each other again, nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Six it is, then!” Catherine said, her heart swelling. Even though she had just met these women (in this lifetime, at least), she couldn’t feel more at home than she did in this moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then.” Boleyn said, raising her glass. “To Six!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To Six!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ended up changing the ages on Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward a couple times. I know it’s probably not entirely historically accurate but Six is an AU as it is, so here we are. 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I didn't mean to hurt anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Queens agreed to spend the next couple days writing together at Anne’s studio before heading back home to finish their respective songs. (To which they agreed to write one a piece, with a few group numbers as a collaborative effort.)</p><p> </p><p>That night, Catherine texted Thomas from her hotel room to let him know the change of plans.</p><p> </p><p>“So, bad news: my work trip is going to go a couple days longer than expected. But good news: the project we’re working on is turning out to be really exciting! I can’t wait to tell you about it when I get home :)”</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, her phone lit up with a single word.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay watching Mary by yourself for those few extra days?” She sent in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated at his brevity, Catherine continued with a heavy sigh, but tried to stay appreciative.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! Love you both, call if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>She put her phone down with a roll of her eyes, and settled into bed with an uncomfortable weight on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next couple of days, Six’s debut album began to take shape. The group numbers came about with relative ease, perhaps the most entertaining being the German rave-inspired interlude that was entirely Anna’s idea. (“We can’t let the audience take us <em>too </em>seriously!”)</p><p><br/>Two days before the others were due to fly back home, Catalina and Anne ended up burning the midnight oil at the studio to finish the rough drafts of their songs.</p><p> </p><p>Around three a.m., Catalina knocked on the door of Anne’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was going to head back. Are you doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne lowered a coffee mug from her lips and turned from her desk to look at Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad, I’ve got the instrumentals pretty much finished. But I’m stuck on the lyrics.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’ve you got?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is a little embarrassing. But it’s meant to be like, a dig at you for thinking Henry would pick you over me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we’re all getting a little catty in our numbers. That’s what the twist at the end is for, to show that we grew out of it. Besides, everyone loves drama, right? Even if it’s scripted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, if you’re sure…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She cleared her throat before reciting what she’d written.</p><p> </p><p>“’Don’t be bitter, ‘cause I’m fitter. Why hasn’t it hit her?’ …And I don’t know what to put after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s body shook with silent laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much?” Anne asked sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think it’s brilliant. What about, like, ‘He doesn’t want to bang you, somebody hang you'?"</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina!” Anne responded with a gasp that quickly turned into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It fits!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a little too well. Are you sure you’re fit to be a nun?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? We can still have a sense of humor.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the song flowed naturally with Catalina and Anne both working on it, much to their surprise. Anne’s personal favorite line was the backing vocal’s “Wow, Anne, way to make the country hate you”, while Catalina was especially proud of the abbreviation she offered for the “C of E.”</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, <em>Don’t Lose Ur Head </em>was basically finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for all your help, Catalina.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, I had fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>As Anne saved the demo to her computer, Catalina gazed at her with a strange look in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anne asked with a self-conscious laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I really hated you all those years ago. But now, I’m having trouble remembering why.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I did ruin your life, in a way. Never did apologize for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. If it wasn’t you, he would have left me for someone else. And it’s not like you had the easiest time as Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sometimes, it felt like people hated me just because I wasn’t you. They must have really respected you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because I tried so hard to be what they wanted me to be, instead of being who I actually am. But I don’t have to do that anymore. And neither do you.”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile played on Anne’s lips as she offered her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Truce?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina took it without hesitation, returning her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Truce.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You can build me up, you can tear me down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, the Queens met up at the studio again for one last collaborative session.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, so, a few housekeeping things.” Anne said, scanning over a notepad with several scribbled thoughts and elaborate lists. “As you all know, this might be the last full day we have to work together for awhile, and I was thinking we should try and perform a few songs. Does anyone want to volunteer?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go.” Seymour said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.” Kitty added.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect. I also have some good news: I was able to secure the theater downtown for the 19th of next month. Does anyone object to having the album ready by then, and performing it at the theater as a sort of launch party?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A murmur of agreement spread across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great. I’ll hand it over to Anna, I understand you had some ideas about costumes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks. And yeah, I did. I have a few rough sketches ready of the outfits you all liked last time. So, if I can get all of your measurements today I can get them ready for opening night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oooh, can I help with makeup?” Kitty squealed, raising her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’d be great.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect. Cathy, have you had any luck with your song?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Parr said with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to come up with anything beyond a few bars. But I’ll finish it at home and keep you all updated, I swear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries. Jane, did you want to perform first?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, just give me a minute to get ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anne, could I talk to you for a second?” Kitty whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I don’t know if you have this too, but I have a-a scar. On my neck. Where, you know...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anne gave a knowing nod and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I normally just cover it with foundation. But with the stage, and it’s hot, I was worried -.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t stress about it, babes. I already brought it up with Anna. She’s making chokers for both of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“And they’re </span> <span class="s2"><em>bedazzled</em>.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two shared a grin before grabbing a mic and going behind Jane as she prepared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath before signaling to start the instrumentals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane’s song was beautiful, a stunning ballad all about the joys and heartbreaks she experienced in her life. As she began to belt, Catherine wasn’t sure what came over her, but she began to sing the chorus in accompaniment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can build me up, you can tear me down...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made eye contact with Anna, who followed suit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can try but I’m unbreakable.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty, then Anne, then Catalina, they all noticed and sang in unison as Jane strung out the high note.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’m unshakable.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, all Six queens came together to sing:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fire’s burned, the wind has blown, the water’s dried, and you’ll still find stone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane finished with one last breathy lyric:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My heart of stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music stopped, and the Queens looked at each other in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just did that!” Catalina cheered, pumping her fist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was brilliant.” Jane said with a giddy smile. “Thank you, everyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No holding back, I’d raise my voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, Catherine found herself across the table from Thomas again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they picked through their dinner in a dull silence, Thomas cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you never told me much about that business trip.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right! Well, see - it wasn’t directly related to work. It was more of a side hustle thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of a side hustle?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you’re gonna believe this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I was able to get a collaboration with some really famous musicians, and we’re creating a stage show about the wives of King Henry VIII.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha! Good one, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No really, what did you actually do? If you have a lover somewhere, just tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t! I’m telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who on earth did you collaborate with, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, uh, one of them is Catalina Aragon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never heard of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anne Boleyn.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“She founded Shakesy-P Records, which literally</span> <span class="s2">produced your favorite album</span> <span class="s1">, Thomas!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need to get defensive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am getting defensive, because you don’t believe me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t! Why would I? Why on earth would these women want to work with you? What kind of talent do you have?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine stood up in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cathy, I - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean -“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you did.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s over, Thomas.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Over? What’s over?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This, us! I can’t do this any more. I’m leaving for a while, and I’m taking Mary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cathy, you can’t do this -“ Thomas started, reaching for her wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grit her teeth and yanked her hand away from his clutch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She threw her most important belongings in a bag, grabbed Mary and her things, and got in the car. She was already a good distance down the freeway when she realized she didn’t know where she was headed. She pulled off on the side of the road and dialed a number.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” Answered a voice on the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jane?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cathy? What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is going to sound completely crazy, but - can I stay at your place? Just for the night?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, love. You can stay as long as you need. Do you need my address?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got it, thanks. I’m bringing Mary, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait to meet her. Drive safe, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later, she arrived at a small house in the suburbs. She helped Mary out and held her by the hand as they walked up to the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she knocked, a scrawny tween answered the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Edward?” Catherine whispered in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-Catherine? It’s Catherine, right? Why do I feel like...I know you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wordlessly pulled him into her arms, and he reciprocated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a long story, kiddo. But I’m glad to see you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is she here, Edward?” Called a familiar voice from inside the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Mom!” He yelled back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on in.” Edward said, turning back to Catherine. “Mom’s making tea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as she stepped inside, she was engulfed in a hug by Jane.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jane! Hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, darling! Are you okay? What happened? You sounded so worried on the phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lump in her throat returned as she tried to speak. “Well, I -“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane’s face sobered as she placed a knowing hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this Mary?” She asked, lowering herself down to the toddler’s level.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Say hello, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Edward and I set up a makeshift crib in the living room, and there’s plenty of blankets and sheets for you in the laundry basket by the couch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna take some tea up to my room, Mom. I still have homework to finish.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, dear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to Catherine, who was scooping Mary up in her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you get her settled, and then have a drink with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that she did. Mary fell asleep easily, as she had already started dozing off in the car. A few minutes later, Catherine slipped into the kitchen, where Jane sat in front of two mugs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much, Jane. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it, dear.” Jane replies, passing her a mug as she sat down and reached over to squeeze her hand. “Now, tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, Catherine slept better than she had in a long time. She woke up long before everyone else, with a sudden burst of inspiration. She found a note and a pen, and finally wrote down the name for her song. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About an hour later, Jane padded down the stairs in a soft grey bathrobe and her bed head still untamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning, Cathy. How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did it, Jane.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did it? Did what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The song! I finished my song!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s wonderful dear! We’ll have to call the others, you can perform it for all of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That afternoon, she did just that. Catherine and Jane sat upstairs, in a guest bedroom that had been converted to a music room with a gorgeous wooden piano in the center.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jane video called the other queens, and pointed them towards the piano as Cathy began to perform.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a shaky breath and a nervous crack of her knuckles, she started her song.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I love you boy, in every single way...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It went smoothly and quietly until one of the following verses, when Catherine felt a burning sensation in her soul that was entirely new.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if somehow I had that choice, no holding back I’d raise my voice...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d say Henry, yeah it’s true! I’ll never belong to you. ‘Cause I am not some toy, to enjoy, until there’s something new. As if I’m gonna give up my voice, my work, my dreams, to care for you?! Ha! Darling, get a clue, there’s nothing you can do, I don’t need your love!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lifted her fingers from the piano with a flourish, bringing her back to reality. The heat in her cheeks rose as she realized the other queens had been watching her the entire time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A stunned silence for a moment, until they all burst into applause.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things:</p><p>* I usually write fluff, so writing the argument between Cathy and Thomas was a little outside my range. Sorry if it’s cringey in any way, I tried 😂<br/>*The lyrics Cathy sings here were changed intentionally. I figured this is a first draft of the song that is changed before opening night.<br/>* Only one more chapter to go, and the next one is opening night of the show!!!<br/>*I was thinking of doing a 7th “epilogue” chapter of sorts, where I explain more about the story and put some of my headcanons i wasn’t able to include. So if you’d like me to do that, or have any questions about the story that haven’t been answered yet, let me know! I’ll try and include them all there.<br/>*Thank you all for your support on this story!! It’s been a joy to write and I love hearing everyone’s feedback. I hope you’ve enjoyed it so far and are excited for the finale! It should come out in the next couple days. (Monday at the latest)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And tonight, we are...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few days came and went in a hectic blur, until finally the Queens were all backstage preparing for their opening night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for the chokers, Anna.” Kitty said, as she ran her makeup brush softly across the other girl’s cheek. “They’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no problem. Annie mentioned the scars were something she was worried about too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did an amazing job on these costumes, Anna.” Catalina said, admiring herself in the full body mirror and adjusting her gold chains. “I can’t remember the last time I looked this hot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno, yesterday?” Boleyn said with an exaggerated wink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hush, you.” Catalina replied with a dismissive wave as she put on her crown.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cathy? How’re you doing?” Jane asked with a knock on the closed dressing room door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m almost ready!” She called.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stepped out in full costume, a gorgeous deep blue number with puffy sleeves and laced pants. Her hair was pinned up on one side so it framed her face perfectly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think?” She asked, pulling shyly at her sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look great!” Anne said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Royal, even.” Cleves added with a smirk, causing the others to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, I was just texting my lawyer.” Catherine said, bringing a hush about the room. “Looks like the divorce will be finalized in the next couple days.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Queens erupted into cheers as Catherine breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself to smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have double the reason to celebrate tonight!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hear, hear! A kickass opening night and Cathy’s new life as a single lady!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you guys. Truly, this past month has been the most insane experience of my life.” Catherine said, as Jane and Catalina threw their arms around her waist. “I’m so grateful I had all of you there to support me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We love you, queen!” Boleyn said with a wink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies, this is your five minute call.” The voice of the venue operator announced over the speaker. “Please make your way to the stage as soon as possible so we can start the show. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, is it weird I’m nervous?” Kitty said, biting the side of her thumb. “I’ve sung to stadiums of people before but this...feels really personal. And really special.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because it is.” Boleyn said, squeezing her shoulder. “Break a leg out there, ladies. I know you will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we?” Catherine said, opening the door for all of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In order now, don’t want to mess up the placements on the first song.” Catalina said, moving up to the front of the line.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took a collective deep breath before Catalina whispered again: “Here we go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Queens stepped out onto the dark stage in chronological order, between a gap in the lush purple and gold curtains. They stood in line with their backs to the audience, the crowd silent in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, the music started and Catalina began the all-too-familiar rhyme.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Divorced.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beheaded.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Died.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Divorced.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beheaded.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catherine felt her heart about to explode out of her chest, her palms sweating as it came to her turn. Then she thought of Mary, sitting in the audience likely on Edward’s lap. And then there was the five other queens beside her, who had all been through so much and came across centuries of pain and forgotten history to come together on this night. If she wasn’t ready now, she’d never be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Survived.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they kept their back to the audience, they subtly moved their heads to grin at each other. Catalina turned around first as the others followed, the stage hands ready to pull back the rest of the curtain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And tonight, we are...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“LIVE!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. **Bonus Content**</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is stuff I wasn’t able to fit in the course of the story, but still consider part of the AU! This is all I was able to think of off the top of my head, so if you have any questions let me know! I’ll either answer in the comments or add on to this “chapter.” If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading! I loved writing this story and seeing your feedback on it! I’ll definitely be writing more Six content in the future, so stay tuned! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you can imagine, the show and concept album were a huge hit! Six essentially became an overnight sensation, and would tour together for years to come. The friendship formed between the Queens extended far beyond their working relationships, and they agreed to remain close even if they stopped touring or decided not to write more music together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cathy divorced Thomas and got her own apartment close to Jane’s house. She teaches a course every now and again, but she’s found a new life touring with Six, and she loves every moment of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Queens all had some sort of run-in with a Henry in their reincarnated life, it’s not clear if it’s the same person or the reincarnated version of Henry VIII. I’ll leave that for you to decide ;) The run-ins are as follows:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*The fathers of Mary (Aragon), Elizabeth (Boleyn), and Edward (Seymour) in this were all named Henry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Cleves met a Henry on a dating app. When they met in person, he called her a catfish, not recognizing her as a famous musician.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Kitty had a manager named Henry that was unfortunately very, very creepy. Thankfully, she had a supportive team that helped get out of her contract with him. His name was disgraced and he never worked in the music industry again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*Like mentioned in the story, Henry was a “rebound guy” for Catherine when she and Thomas were going through a rough spot early in their relationship. They didn’t last very long, and their fling was pretty insignificant in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ladies in waiting were reincarnated as well! Maria is a fellow nun in Catalina’s nunnery, Maggie works at Anne’s record label, Joan used to tour with Jane before she settled down, and Bessie is one of Anna’s old band members.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I tried to leave the Queen’s physical descriptions, as well as the location, as vague as possible. I wanted you to be able to imagine any cast or specific actress/other person as the queens in this story! We stan every queen in this household :)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>